


Whipping Post

by bennyandthevamps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyandthevamps/pseuds/bennyandthevamps
Summary: My fic for the March Supernatural Song Creations Challenge! Prompt: Whipping Post - Allman Brothers Band





	

Castiel always had a choice. Despite the fact that he grew into his free will it was always there. And he used this free will to fall in love. With humans, with humanity, with friends and family, but most importantly with one man.

 

_My friends tell me that I’ve been such a fool…_

The man had messy hair and green eyes and freckles that dotted his face like the stars. He saved the world with his brother, and saved Castiel with his heart. He worked harder than anyone, any _thing_ , else Castiel had ever known, and he was doomed the moment he flew into hell for this man.

 

_And I have to stand down and take it babe…_

The righteous man. And oh, was he a righteous man. But that man had an affinity for whiskey and pain and self-loathing for things he didn’t deserve. He was a hard man to love; yet Castiel did it anyway.

 

_All for lovin’ you…_

Dean met him for the first time in that barn. That fucking barn. Sparks flying off a godly energy that he couldn’t even comprehend at the time. Of course, their real first meeting was in hell, but this time Dean could see him, face this entity one on one, and he was a sight to behold.

 

_All for lovin’ you…_

This angel, this thing that was once just a bedtime comfort was now his friend, his family, his love. Blue eyes and messy hair and power straight from Heaven. This man, this angel, was wild, and he’d broken Dean’s heart, put it back together, and let it shatter again too many times.

 

_I drown myself in sorrow as I look at what you’ve done…_

How many times had they messed up? How many times have they tried to save people whose fate was to have their lives end? How many more times can Dean face him and not admit that he’s fallen in love?

 

_Nothin’ seems to change, bad times stay the same…_

He couldn’t afford to love anyone else. Couldn’t afford to let someone else make him weak, let someone else become a target for those who wanted him dead. He couldn’t afford to love his angel, yet Dean did it anyway.

 

_And I can’t run…_

Sam knew that something had to give. Their lives were catching up to them. Their lifestyle was catching up to them. He dreamed of a simpler life each night, then kept quiet and optimistic during the day.

 

_I’ve been run down…_

He wanted Dean and Castiel to truly fall in love. To be happy. To live the rest of their days like a normal couple, instead of huddled in pain and agony, only able to show their feelings through death. He wanted his mother to live a peaceful life. Torn from Heaven, a place so much better than this hell on Earth. But he keeps going. For them, and himself.

 

_I’ve been lied to…_

So many secrets in this family. So many secrets from the world. To save people, to protect them. How much longer can they protect people like this? How much longer can they think they’re protecting each other like this?

 

_I don’t know why…_

And then the three stories converge into one. The angel. The righteous man. The boy king. They keep fighting and bleeding and killing until everyone is safe but themselves. Their lives are not their own.

 

_Sometimes I feel like I’ve been tied to the whipping post…_

They fight and they kill and the keep moving forward because that’s what their lives have become. Trapped. Unable to escape the cycle into better lives.

 

_Tied to the whipping post…_

Maybe one day they’ll escape.

 

_Tied to the whipping post…_

But there’s only one way out of this life.

 

_Good lord I feel like I’m dyin’…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
